


Nubes en el Cielo Nocturno

by TagreenCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Tsukki es un tonto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De todos los talentos innatos que Yamaguchi podía tener, tenía que ser precisamente "ese". Otra historia hecha en 20 minutos como un dinámica dominical a la que me someteré, llamada "Historias Cortas", escritas para la página de Facebook "Haikyuu DF" Sólo una palabra NSFW. Favor de leer con discreción. [TsukkiYama]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nubes en el Cielo Nocturno

_Otra historia hecha en 20 minutos como un dinámica dominical a la que me someteré, llamada “Historias Cortas”, escritas para la página de Facebook **“Haikyuu DF”** cuyo horario de 7 pm a 10 pm es el que me corresponde. _

_Relato NSFW, recomiendo discreción._

* * *

 

**_Nubes en el cielo nocturno._ **

****

De todos los talentos innatos que Yamaguchi podía tener, tenía que ser precisamente _“ese”_.

 _“Esa”_ maldita habilidad que le hacía dudar de la innata naturaleza de la misma y le mortificaba pensar que más que talento, era una destreza bien trabajada.

Porque era antinatural creer que de la nada era tan bueno sin una práctica previa tan ardua, que lo dejaban pensando que era más una maña.

Y, para colmo, un talento increíble del que pudiera siquiera pensar en jactarse.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, predicaría por el mundo la manera gloriosa en que su mejor amigo movía la lengua? Que sabía cómo envolver un falo entre los labios y la succión exacta para llevarle al deleite. Ese raspar de dientes en el lugar correcto que lo hacía sentir delicioso como una tortura con la dosis justa de dolor placeroso. El ladear de la cabeza arrastrando con sus labios la piel del tronco, estimulando cada vena con la presión idónea para hacerle encoger los dedos de los pies y, por supuesto, ese delinear maestro con el que la punta de su lengua paseaba por los surcos del frenillo. Rematando con esa mirada que le devolvía, que lo enredaba y  lo atrapaba.

No, Tsukishima, estaba consternado, aún si su rostro perlaba en sudor y sus manos se asían con fuerza a los rebeldes cabellos de Yamaguchi, disfrutando del mejor de sus talentos. Debatiéndose en silencio en si debía esparcir ese secreto o guardar avaro para sí dicho prodigio que debía compartirse con el mundo. O, en definitiva, ir un poco más allá y pagar por ello.

Que injusta era la vida, pensó, en la que Tadashi tenía que trabajar duro para mejorar algo como un saque y hacerse de una posición en el equipo,  y que el sexo oral se le diera como cantar mientras se cose.

—Gomen-ne, Tsukki. —se disculpó Yamaguchi y Kei decidió guardarse ese talento para sí mismo, recuperando el aliento y la movilidad en los dedos de sus pies entumidos, mientras buscaba un pañuelo con que limpiarle el rostro.

No estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie más manchara de nubes blancas y espesas el cielo salpicado de estrellas en las mejillas de su amigo.

**おわり**

* * *

 

 

Ojalá les haya gustado…y no me juzguen por pensar que Yamaguchi sea tan…bucal.

**_.Misao Kirimachi Surasai._ **


End file.
